All She Has Left
by Lumos Duo
Summary: Walburga meets with her niece Narcissa after it is revealed that Sirius betrayed the Potters. She doesn't realize it at the beginning of their talk, but Narcissa is all she has left. Made for Black Family Tree Competition.


Walburga looked down at the Newspaper in her hands with a curt smile. She was upset that the newly reinstated Black family heir was in Askaban, but he had picked the right side in the war. How could she have not known that her son was one of the Dark lord's most faithful servants? How could she have not known that her son's 'rebellious Gryffindor act' was all a ploy so he could be a spy? She was proud never-the-less that her son was a faithful pure blood all along. Most of all she wished she could apologize to him, he was in Askaban though and she would never get the chance.

She replaced the newspaper at Sirius's dining seat where she planned on having it rest till the end of time itself. With her other hand she picked up the Black family china and took a short sip of the sweet tea. Walburga's onyx black hair was tied back into a neat bun to prevent any of it resting on her emerald green robes. Her dark, ash brown, calculating eyes glanced over at the grandfather clock that Kreacher was currently polishing. Both of the intricate hands pointed up at the twelve on top. Noon. Narcissa would be arriving any moment.

Narcissa would have to be her favourite niece for she was the only loyal one that had the common sense not to land herself in Askaban. Narcissa would be coming for some tea along with her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and her husband, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The Malfoys were a French pure blood family that dated back to the founding of France itself, but they had migrated to Britain nearly two hundred years ago. Now the Malfoys were influential in not one, but two Ministries.

The door creaked open and Walburga immediately stood and dusted off her robes. Narcissa walled in with young Draco wrapped in her arms and Lucius following shortly behind. Walburga enveloped Narcissa in a formal and short hug and greeted Lucius warmly into her home. The elder women ushered the young family into her sitting room and had them take a seat on her finest sofa.

"Thank you for having us today, Lady Black," Lucius stated. His long ash blond hair was gelled back with not even a hair out of place and his arm was wrapped around Narcissa's back firmly to show that she is his wife, but not too firmly to also show she is her own person. Walburga figured that Narcissa could not have married a better man.

Walburga waved off his comment, "You are my only free family left, and please call me Walburga, Lord Malfoy."

"Only if you will call me Lucius," he chuckled.

"How have you been?" Narcissa asked her Aunt.

Walburga smiled, "Quite well, actually, I just heard the news about Sirius and I'm overjoyed that he had sided with the Dark Lord. At the same time though I'm upset that I blasted Sirius off the family tree and that the Dark Lord is gone."

Narcissa nodded in understanding, "Lucius had to give a large bribe to the Minister to avoid being arrested. He also is too valuable to the Ministry to be locked away luckily."

"The Malfoy family is a valuable asset to the Ministry. The Minister always writes me asking for advice and he would not have been able to if I was in prison," Lucius added, "Nor would I have been as willing too."

"I admire the Malfoy family and I hope our fa miles can have a long lasting alliance," Walburga offered.

Lucius grinned, "I would like that."

A sudden thought came to Walburga, "I feel so rude, I forgot to ask if I could offer any of you a drink? I have tea, fire whiskey, and some water if you would prefer that."

"A cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind," Narcissa replied.

"A glass of fire whiskey would be nice, Walburga," Lucius added.

"Kreacher," Walburga called. Immediately there was a soft pop and Kreacher stood before them.

"Yesm" Kreacher stated, "Lady Black. You called for Kreacher?"

Walburga nodded to the house elf, "I need two cups of tea and a glass of fire whiskey."

Kreacher popped away with enthusiasm to serve his pure blooded master. In a matter of seconds he stood before them again handing the women cups of tea and Lucius a small glass of fire whiskey. Walburga thanked the house elf and dismissed him back to his quarters.

"A very loyal house elf you have there, Aunt Walburga," Narcissa noted, "We just bought a new one after Pip died and all he wants is to be free."

Walburga put a small cooling charm on her boiling tea and brought it down to a warm, yet reasonable temperature, "Yes, my Kreacher is a bit more loyal than the average house elf, but yours sounds like it needs a good beating."

Narcissa sighed, "He beats himself regularly, but freedom is still a goal of his."

"Well, not all house elfs can be perfect, some are bound to have malfunctions. Ours served Voldemort himself though, a very important task by the looks of it," Walburga said with pride, "That task however led to Regulus's death."

"I miss cousin Regulus myself," Narcissa said, "He was always my favourite cousin."

Walburga wiped the tears forming in her calculating eyes away, "Yes, but he passed serving the Dark Lord, that was all we were told."

"This visit has been wonderful Walburga, but I'm afraid that Lucius and I have other obligations also. I do hope we can meet again soon," Narcissa stood and straightened out her robes.

Walburga gave a short and formal hug goodbye to her niece and another warm goodbye to Lucius, "You three are always welcome to visit here and I do hope that we meet more often."

Walburga watched as her only family left apostates away, once again leaving her with just Kreacher. Narcissa was all Walburga had left and she didn't intend on letting her drift away again.


End file.
